1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-288150 discloses a waterproof connector with a male housing that has an inner tube and an annular seal with an annular portion to be fit externally on the inner tube. The male housing is connectable to a mating female housing. Two locking projections are provided on both end parts of the annular seal. Each locking projection has an L-shaped locking piece that projects in the mounting direction and then protrudes radially out. The locking projections are inserted into and locked to through holes of the male housing to fix the annular seal to the male housing.
Backlash preventing projections could replace the locking projections of the aforementioned annular seal. Backlash preventing projections resiliently contact the tip of a mating receptacle when the two housings are connected and suppress backlash of housings in a front-back direction. Projections of this type have an L shape similar to the above-described locking projections. However, parts of the projections between protruding parts on tips of the projections and the annular portion from which the projections extend are long in the front-back direction and thin in transverse directions. Thus, these parts are difficult to mold and there is a problem with mass productivity.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a waterproof connector capable of improving the mass productivity of a seal.